A Forever Hookup
by Buskuta
Summary: Emily has been drinking in clubs, hooking up with random girls in California ever since her girlfriend, Maya, passed. Then she meets Alison. Will they be more than a hook up or will they never meet again? Rated T for alcohol. *ON HIATUS*


**The bottom of the story has Author's Notes!**

* * *

Emily took her third shot of B-52 and getting an unsure look from the bartender at a California club as she ordered her fourth. But she didn't notice. She was too drunk to notice. She thought she would have gotten over the stinging throat and intoxicated symptoms since she's been doing this for weeks, but she still got it. Every time.

Emily wasn't the type of girl you'd expect to get caught taking shots in a Cali bar during the summer. But after her girlfriend, Maya, died she had to drown out her sorrows. Although her friends were worried about her behaviors they still covered for her for her family. That's what friends are for.

"Extraa oliiivesss, pleeaasee," Emily slurred to the bartender as he passed her fourth shot of the night. She was used to getting wary looks from bartenders, but her night was just getting started. She finished her shot when she heard a female voice to the right of her. Her voice was so sweet, Emily thought.

"A Dry Martini, please," The sweet voice said. Emily slowly turned her head to her right, her vision was blurry but she could still see the long, blonde hair of the girl.

The girl looked about the same age as Emily, maybe a bit shorter. She had long, blonde hair that went down to her lower back. Emily couldn't see much else except for her dark red lips crooked into a smile, one of the most beautiful smiles Emily had seen.

The girl looked over to Emily and tilted her head, her smile still placed on her pretty features.

"Make that two, please," The girl told the bartender. When she saw Emily's olives, she quickly added, "With extra olives, please."

As the bartender set off for their drinks the girl moved closer to Emily. "Olives don't really go well with a B-52." She said in a know-it-all voice. "But they do with a Merlot."

"I-I'm Emily," Emily said slowly, her eyes still fixed on the girl's blue pair.

The girl smiled again. "I'm Alison."

Then the bartender returned with their drinks. Alison passed one to the taller girl, along with the extra toothpick of olives.

"H-How did you I like oliiivess?" Emily slurred.

"Please, you've ordered olives with every shot you ordered." Alison laughed.

"Were you- you- watching me?" Emily said in an accusing tone.

"I can't help it. You're too cute." Alison said, her smile returning, showing her pearls. She fiddled with her straw as Emily downed her Martini.

"Let's dance," Alison said, breaking the silence and taking Emily's hand.

"But your drink," Emily cried, rushing back.

"You have it." Alison said.

Emily didn't need to be told twice. She took a large gulp and slammed the glass on the counter.

"Careful Emily, it's not a shot glass," Alison teased. She then grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

The girls danced for a while before Emily nearly fell into a man's gruff body. Alison pulled her here and there, chatting with other girls while Emily stood there idly.

"Come on," Alison said.

"W-Where are we going?" Emily asked, confused.

"To get a drink."

"But I-"

Alison stopped. "Yes...?" She prompted.

"I'm really tireddd," Emily sighed. "I-I have a hotel roooom, can we go there?"

Alison tilted her head, smiling again. "Of course sweetie."

Emily smiled, not at the girl's actions but because of the word 'sweetie'. Nobody has called her that since... Maya. Not even her countless one night stands with countless girls.

Emily dragged Alison across the street, Alison stopping her as a taxi nearly ran them over. They finally got to Emily's room at the hotel, and Emily plopped onto the bed, with Alison next to her.

The girls shared a few kisses and stories before falling to sleep.

* * *

Emily woke up to the sound of shuffling and items being grabbed. Ignoring them, she rolled over to put an arm around Alison only to have her arm slammed onto the mattress. She reluctantly opened her eyes, and realized she was face-to-face with a night table and a glass of water.

As she came to her senses she sat up, lifting the covers to hide her body. She saw Alison fully dressed, picking up her items that were scattered around the room and putting them into her purse.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emily asked. She had the worst headache, but ignored it.

Alison turned her head around, flipping her hair. She smiled. "Hey. You aren't supposed to be up yet. Nobody is up at this time when intoxicated like that."

"Well," Emily said, "I've gotten really good at this."

Alison put her purse down and sat on the bed. "So then, what brings you to Cali?"

"What brings _you_ to Cali?"

"You answer, I answer."

"I came here to drown out my sorrows." Emily confessed dryly.

"And how's that turning out?" Alison asked.

"Long." Emily replied. "Now you answer."

Alison sighed. "Just trying to have some fun, maybe meet somebody."

"How do you expect to do that when you leave at 8AM the next day?" Emily asked.

"It's what I'm good at."

There was a long silence before Emily said, "I'm going to order room service."

"Put some clothes on before you do."

* * *

 **A.N. Hey guys! So this is the first Emison fanfiction I've done. There may be only a few chapters, but there may be many. I don't know. It depends on what you guys want. Let me know where I should go with this, I'm kind of lost right now.**


End file.
